CrissColfer First Time
by darebear-love
Summary: Darren confesses his love for Chris and they do more than talk about it. ;)


Chris and Darren are very good friends and even though Darren is straight he has a crush on Chris. After filming one of their kisses Darren feels like he needs to admit his love even though he's not really sure if he's bi or gay, just Chris' ass in those skinny jeans. And his bulge in the front, the 8" long cock stuck under those jeans that was just begging to be played with and sucked. Darren pulls Chris aside and into his trailer. Chris is surprised but goes along with it until Darren pushing him onto the couch straddling him and kissing him uncontrollably. Chris pushes him away and asks, "What the hell Darren?" Darren between kisses says, "I've wanted you for so long and I just can't wait anymore. I want you in me, or me in you however you want it. I just NEED you. I can't wait any longer." Chris nods and says, "Since this will be your first time your going to bottom so you know the feeling." Darren nods and continues to kiss Chris on his lips and neck. He sucks right under Chris' ear to give him a hickey and show the world that he is taken. Chris moans in pleasure as Darren leaves the hickey on his neck and begins to rub his hands over Darren's abs and rubs right over his crotch and Darren's cock is already hard and must be 9" long. 'It is going to be a fun night' Chris thought to himself as he begin to pull Darren's pants off then his own leaving them both in their underwear. Darren had already taken their shirts off before he had given Chris the hickey. Darren was still unsure of what exactly to do with another guy he just had an idea. When Chris began to take his pants off he became conscious of how hard he was. He noticed that Chris was half-hard so Darren had to excite him more. Darren began to stroke the outside of Chris' jeans and Chris returned the hickey to Darren. Chris became hard once Darren ripped his own underwear off because the pressure in them was uncomfortable. Darren saw how big Chris was and immediately knew what he wanted Chris to do. Darren positioned his ass right infront of Chris' cock and jiggled it wanting Chris to stretch him out so he didn't have too much of a limp the next day. Chris got the message and started off with one finger muttering, "Damn Darren you're tight as fuck!" Darren only heard 'fuck' and just muttered, "Yes please." Darren had so much pleasure even though it was new to him he knew that Chris is the one. That he is gay or bi, but that he needs Chris, and Chris must feel the same way right? Chris' mind was racing as he started to stretch Darren out. He began scissoring him and got to 4 fingers. Chris asked, "Are you ready?" Darren immediately nodded and said, "Now." Darren scooted back a little bit and sat down on Chris' dick, the huge thing that he had admired for years now, the thing that he had masturbated a lot to now. The biggest one he had ever seen and the best man that it was on. Chris knew how much it hurts the first few pushes, but the pleasure comes right after when the prostate is hit again and again. After the first 10 entrances half way in Darren sat all the way down wanting to take in every bit of Chris. His prostate was hit and Chris started to play with Darren's throbbing cock. Darren continued to bounce up and down loving the feeling he got when his prostate was hit and now Chris is giving him a hand job. Darren was melting with pleasure as Chris started to lick his lips and put his mouth over Darren's cock and waited to Darren to bounce back up to take in the whole thing. Darren was receiving it two ways he made a mental note to return the favor someday soon. Chris tilted his head back and closed his eyes as he came all inside of Darren. Darren quickly pushed himself all the way down on Chris' cock and came all over himself and Chris. He fell forward from exhaustion and with a slurp Chris was out off him but now he felt empty. He wondered it it was normal for a second but was pulled out of thought by Chris looking at his cock whispering to himself "So that's what it looks like, metal picture taken." Darren chuckled and said, "I hope you won't need to use that picture. I want to do this more. Soon. I feel empty without you in me and around me." Chris nods and says, "I want you too Darren." He glances into Darren's eyes and finishes with, "I've always loved you."


End file.
